Fire and Blood
by Lonewolf6000
Summary: I am a being with no name. I am being of Hells flame. I protect the weak. I destroy those who sneak. I am the master of my own fate. Even though I came to love, those who I should hate. Sebastian X Oc


A shadow jumps from branch to branch, as syringes follow in its wake. The shadow trips up as one of the syringes hit its ankle. The shadow trips as it misses one of the branches; it curls into itself, covering something in it's arms. It hits the ground with a hard _thud._

The shadow stands up, blood dripping down from the wound in on its head. It stands clearly in a struggle, it wavers in the moon light it is possible to see the grit of the shadows teeth. Every step was agony, as the shadows vision starts to blur. It hears a hears the rushing of water, through the pain the shadow rushes forward as fast as its legs could carry them.

The figure comes to a cliff and stops. It turns around; glaring at the figure that was chasing it. Out of the shadows comes a man with brown shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. He was taller than the shadow, with black pants and blue polo shirt with silver buttons and black sneakers and a white lab coat. A sick smile on his face, as he cornered the shadow. Syringes glinted in the moonlight as if mocking the shadow.

"Man they weren't kidding when they said you were hard to catch!" The man let out a hardy laugh, as he flings a syringe towards the shadow. It landed in the shadows chest with a groan. "But, looks like we finally caught you."

"I mean all we had to try! Blood hounds. Cyber tracking. Threatening civilian." Each needle, becomes embedded in the shadows body, all the while the shadow covered the figure in its arms. "All that, and all we had to do was poison _one little girl_."

The man in the lab coat, frowns. He stepping forward, making the shadow step back."It makes me sick. Now come on it's over."

The figure, looked at the crashing waves below, the sharp rocks. It looked down in the figure in it's arms. With a grit of it's teeth. It presses a kiss to the forehead of the figure of in it's arms. With a glare at the man in the lab coat. It turned, and jumped off into the raging waters below.

 **-Fire and Blood-**

The moonlight shined down on Phantomhive Mannor. Sebastian Michaelis, patrolled the grounds protecting the manor from anyone who threatened harm to his young master. As he was ready to turn in for the night, (By that meaning continue to do more chores as Demons do not require sleep). He pauses as he sees a struggling figure in the moonlight.

He moves with demonic speed to stand in front of the shadow, knives at the ready to take out the assumed assassin. But he stops short, by what he sees.

The moonlight shines down on the shadow finally giving light to the struggling figure. It is a young girl, about eighteen with the height of 5'6. with flowing silver hair and glowing purple eyes. She was clothed in a black T-shirt short sleeved and jeans. Her body was ridiculed, with dozens of Syringes all so deep the needle was almost gone in her flesh. Her fair pale skin was caked with dirt and blood, and oddly enough pink burn marks all ranging from large to small. She was missing one of her black sandals on her left leg while the right one was swollen and purple.

In her arms she held a little girl no older than ten. She is wrapped in a flowing white hospital gown, her long blond hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, her pale skin was flushed, as she hung limp, breathing heavily in the young woman arms.

As she noticed Sebastian, her eyes seemed to loose focus, as he switch back and forth from the deranged man that was chasing them to the butler. She jumped backwards, in defense. Clutching the girl closer to her chest.

"S-stay the hell away from us." She growled out her voice horse and slightly shaking betraying her fear.

Suddenly with a stomp of her let foot. A dome of purple flame erupted around the pair of battered girls. The young woman, grit her teeth as she panted heavily trying in vain to think of a way out of her situation. The little girl, clutched at her T-shirt.

"S-is. It's hot." She whispered, in a British voice shifting uncomfortably in her arms. Barley able to hear over the roar of the flames.

She gives a weak smile as a drop of blood, drips from her forehead and onto her hand as she brushed away her damp bangs from the younger girls forehead.

"It's okay Lucy." She looks around to find the man she was protecting her from. "Just bare with it a little longer okay?"

"Now, isn't that an interesting trick." Sebastian laughed as he walked through, the dome of flame as if it was nothing. He wipes at his shoulders, as if wiping off the dust. "Do you ladies need any help?"

The girls eyes widened in shock, and fear. Stepped back as he stepped forward with easy stride. "H-how did you walk through my fire?!"

As they come face to face he smirked down at the fearful young woman. As he tilted her chin up with one finger.

"Easy, my lady I am simply one hell of a butler."

"T-that doesn't make any sense."

She whispered, as she fell unconscious. He caught her and the young woman in his arms.

"Oh, dear now isn't this a conundrum." He looked down at the girls in his arms. "Oh, well nothing for it I suppose. I must inform the young master of our new guest."

He picked the girls up bridal style. With the young fire user still clutching the girl named Lucy, he walked off into the Phantomhive Manor. Leaving behind a ring of fading purple flames and drops of blood.


End file.
